Danny Phantom: Family
by Alastair4898
Summary: After a startling realization about his favorite little halfa, Danny now accepting the role of father decides to take Danielle as his own and begins to raise her to be both Dani Fenton, AND Dani Phantom, what will the town think of their hero's daughter? how will the GIW and Fentons react? DannyxDani father daughter relationship. DannyxSam slight OOC (terrible at fight scenes!)
1. Realizations

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN FOR DANNY PHANTOM, I APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME FOR THE IN AVOIDABLE OOC THAT SHALL FOLLOW.**

 **THIS IS A DANNY X DANI (WITH AN I) FATHER DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP.**

 **DANI WILL BE PHYSICALLY 12 BUT MENTALLY SHE WILL ONLY BE 1 AND A HALF YEAR'S OLD, SHE WILL AT TIME'S ACT THAT WAY BECAUSE OF THIS.**

 **AFTER PHANTOM PLANET DANNY STILL HAS HIS SECRET THOUGH!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

Dani POV

After the disasteroid incident Danielle had been thinking. she could easily remember it as if it was yesterday although it had already been a week since then. dani remembered seeing _HIM_ and the way he'd led the charge for everything, _HE'D_ been so cool, she'd only ever seen him so serious one other time since they'ed met in _HIS_ room. she hadnt stopped to talk to him it had happened to fast, she was afraid of what _HE'D_ say

she missed _HIM_

when ever she was going through a park or by an open window at night, she'd often see a child with their parents, eating out, playing games, or even telling bedtime story's, it often reminded her about just how badly she wanted a bed time story... about how she wanted to play at the park with her daddy and mommy...

but she cant

she's just a clone

a mistake

being a clone she had no parents, no family to go to if the times got ruff, no home to go to if she got cold, nobody to call on if she got hurt...

when ever she thought about family, about a father, _he_ was the first person that came to mind, the name she'd instinctively tell people who asked who her parents were... she'd wondered if _he'd_ ever gotten a call about her...

not that _he'd_ want her... she is just _his_ clone.

she looked through the coffee shop window, it's glass reflecting the pure white ground having been covered in snow... it showed her too, although there wasn't much to see, just a 12 year old little girl with her red beanie, tattered blue sweatshirt and red shorts, being the middle of winter she needed warmer clothes but with no money and her fa-'cousins' hero complex, she refused to steal anything.

focusing past the windows reflections she could see the television in the corner above the counter, and oh look there he his, the worlds first real superhero, Danny Phantom...

her 'cousin'

* * *

Danny POV

Danny was currently in the middle of one of his annoyingly routine battles with skulker, and boy was he as obnoxious as ever...

"stand still so i can capture you and hang your pelt at the end of my bed ghost boy!" yep, still a weirdo too

blasting the wrist ray of his mechanic ecto-energy powered suit, because in realty he is like, the size of Danny's hand... danny called out "seriously skulker, cant you just give it a rest?, i thought ember was pissed at you for being so bent on getting my pelt, eww by the way that is creepy as hell, and yet here you are... STILL trying to get my pelt" skulker cringed at the mentioning of ember's name

"hush ghost child, i dont care what that women says, i shall have you hanging at the end of my bed!"

Danny took off in the opposite direction of skulker, the ghost in a hot pursuit of danny, and headed towards the park were at this time of day there would be a lot less people he would have to micro-manage.

" _Danny, how is it going?"_ said the oh so familiar voice of Danny's girlfriend Samantha Manson, through the fenton phones

"everything is fine Sam, relax a little okay?, it's ju-OW son of a, any way its just skulker" Danny replied while trying not to call out in pain as the feeling of an ecto-burn being seared onto his ghostly flesh became prominent

" _fine, hurry up i'll get your parent's out of your house so you can put him back in the zone, alright?"_

"got it, one canned ghost armor coming up!" with a startlingly fast halt, Danny whipped around to face a very quickly approaching skulker, who had most certainly not been expecting a sudden stop and allowed himself far too close, danny swung his fist into the metal ghost's face denting the nose at a ninety degree angle and then swung his foot in a top-down motion launching skulker into the grass and dirt below

"skulker, add some air brakes for those sudden turns and what not already, my hand is absolutely killing me right now" and with that Danny pulled out the fenton thermos, hit the button, and sucked skulker through the blue beam and into the ghost containment device.

"that takes care of that" he added with a smirk, flying of towards Fenton works, were he lives with his parents who just so happen to be ghost hunters, and his sister jazz who like sam and tucker also knows of his half-ghost secret.

landing on the roof and phasing through the floors until he reached the bottom he was met with the face of the love of his life, who after waiting for him to return his tangibility gave him a quick peck on the lips

"your just in time, i got here like five minutes ago and told your parents 'Danny Phantom' was at the park, im telling you i'll never get used to seeing them take of in such a hurry" she chuckled

"yeah, well at least it lets us do our jobs a little easier" he added while walking over and putting the thermos in the fenton ghost flusher and emptying it.

he turned to look at Sam while the familiar white light of his energy rings flowed past him illuminating the room for a second before dissipating again, he was seventeen now, he still kept the old hair style he liked so much, but his outfit had changed, he usually wore a light gray jacket and black t-shirt with dark colored jeans and his red and white shoes

* * *

Danny was always busy because of his life style and what he does, but if there was one thing that he had always had on his mind it was his 'cousin' as they'd taken to calling one another, although Danny couldn't help but feel HEAVILY obligated to take care of Danielle, his female clone that was created by Vlad masters to capture Danny so Vlad could procure a sample of his mid-morph DNA, and create the perfect evil clone son, after convincing her Vlad was evil she'd helped him escape and afterwards took of 'dramatically' as she liked to say, a few months went by until she returned while melting, she was destabilizing because her ecto-plasm wasn't enough to hold her human half and ghost half together, she was kidnapped by Vlad so he could figure out why she had lasted so much longer than the other clones he'd made, Danny rescued her and stabilized her with his fathers invention, the ecto-dejecto, which by chance did the exact opposite of what it was designed to do, and Danny couldn't be happier that it did.

of course, she had taken off again, leaving Danny mildly depressed, but in the end he recovered and went on with his daily life, although after that incident he felt even more protective of her than he had before, which was to say, a lot. Danny felt like there was something more between him and her, what it was he couldn't quite put his finger on... it was almost like he was her dad!

which didn't sound so crazy all of the sudden

clones are carbon copy's of were ever the DNA came from

Dani was physically twelve, not seventeen, or sixteen like he had been when she was created

and, Dani was a female

that cant happen though because Danny was a guy, which means there was an unaccounted for variable in Vlad's sample likely acting as a 2nd 'donor' to the DNA, whether intentional or not...

in fact, the definition of a Father of dad was, someone who gave DNA to create another, in all the books he'd looked it up in (yes, he looked it up(no thats not really the definition)) which, technically speaking does in fact make Danny fenton, Danielle's father, which meant...

He had a daughter...

and he had no clue were she was...

he had to find her! what if something bad happened to her and she needed him, or what if she was destabilizing again!, Sam must have noticed the change in his expression and breathing a because she quickly approached him, grabbing his shoulders

"hey, Danny hey what's wrong!?"

this snapped Danny out of his worried-out-of-his-mind state, "Danielle, we- we need to find Danielle...", she looked at me with an expression of worry and sympathy before speaking up

"hey, why are you suddenly worried about her enough to make you hyperventilate?"

"D-Danielle, she, she could be hurt, or or captured and we wouldn't know... what if she's destabilizing again?!" he was breathing heavily again

"Danny, relax im sure she's fine, you sound like her father!" she laughed, but stopped when she felt him tense

"you, aren't actually, your not considering it are you?" she asked

"Sam, Danielle cant possibly be a clone" he looked her in the eye

"what do you mean? Vlad cloned you and got her..."

"Sammy, clones are identical to original, she is a she, and only twelve..." her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little

"but, then you would be her-"

"father... even if by accident, i have indirectly made a child, im a father Sam... even by the dictionary's terms i am a father, and right now my little girl is out there, all alone and she could be hurt because i let her go"

she hugged him tightly, and he hugged back...

were was his daughter?

* * *

 **SO, PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ON THIS... I KNOW I NEED WORK I CAN TELL BUT**

 **THIS IS A STORY I REALLY WANTED TO DO SINCE READING A FEW OTHERS A LITTLE WHILE**

 **AGO... (REWRITTEN!)**

 **R &R**


	2. Found

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **O_O**

 **Guy's you are all GREAT! in just a day since uploading the first chapter, I've already gotten more view's on this and more follower's than i have had before, granted i was also writing in the CONSIDERABLY less popular category and I've only been writing for a very short time, but still the speed that this has started at has got me even further motivated to continue my stories!**

 **i would like to say that i plan on NEVER just abandoning a story, thats a lot to live up to sometimes, but i just hate when im reading a fiction and it just... ends, i bet a lot of people agree, so i will always leave a notice if there needs to be a break or if im having a block, if i end up being unable to continue, i will either put it up for adoption or come up with a SATISFYING ending.**

 **LANGUAGE** **WARNING**

 **now that thats out of the way story time**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY LINE, NOT THE SERIES DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

Dani POV

as she was flying over Elmerton, Danielle was starting to feel the effects that her lack of proper clothing in the middle of winter has, of course she has her 'cousins' cold core so the cold shouldn't bother her, but after battling almost non-stop for the last week and having over exposure to the weather, she was to weak to focus with her core much less fly in a straight line... she was pretty sure she was getting sick, she had a terrible headache, was sweating like a dog, tired (more so than usual) and she could tell she was far to warm for having the cold core, which always kept her ghost form much colder than the average temperature just like how a hot core will cause a warmer than usual body temp.

now flying past the border of Elmerton she headed straight for Amity Park, having gone back twice she knew the way there like the back of her hand, she thinks...

everything was going as planned, except the hole 'getting sick' part that is, until she had to pull a hard left to avoid smashing into what at first glance looked to be a hovering scooter, but upon closer inspection she would have realized that these were specially designed ghost hunting units, not that she knew that so with her hero complex acting on its own she stopped to make sure that the pilots of these machines were alright.

"hey, are you guys alright?" there were two men, each wearing a white suit with black shades and a communication device in their ear

the two guys looked at each other then back to her with a smirk on each one's face

"under article four section 36, we hereby arrest you, ecto-plasmic scum!" they both pulled out two really big ecto-guns and pointed them straight at her pulling the trigger, they shot two blue streams of ecto energy at her, dodging to the right she took of heading straight at amity park, faster than before, while still being shot at, in her weakened state even moving at this speed was pushing it she was practically defenseless.

Danny, were are you?

* * *

Danny POV

It was Monday which meant Danny was at school, sitting at his desk, half asleep and ignoring the ever so boring lectures that was giving to his class. after thinking hard and deciding that he is infact Danielle's father he spent almost the entire night searching all over amity park and even a mile outside of the cites boarders.

while deep in thought danny had failed to realize that sam was trying to give him a note, so when he felt a hand shake him he jerked away hard enough to attract a few others attention

"Danny, are you alright?" she was still going crazy that he decided Danielle is technically his daughter, but after seeing him lose his mind looking for her had decided to open up to the idea and accept what ever he had decided, after all she had gone through a phase were she wanted to be understood and accepted, and after danny had done just that why not return the favor

"yeah, just tired, ill be fine i just cant shake this feeling that sh-"

Danny was interrupted by and uncontrollable shake and a wisp of cold air escaping his mouth along with the audible sound of ecto-guns being fired off

he looked at Sam who shook her head in a silent agreement and they both left in the confusion, Danny ran to his usual bathroom which had been deemed officially haunted because of him, and summoned his energy rings, changing him into his Phantom half and taking off. Racing out through the ceiling he quickly saw the two very very, annoying guys in white, agent O and agent K ( **are those the names they had?** ) flying on their ghost hunting air boards shooting at something through a hole they had blasted into the cafeteria

"so, O my man, whatch'a shooting at?" he said in thee most sarcastic tone he could come up with

Startled the agents swung around to see Danny floating a few feet from them the only problem was that the look they had on their faces...

"B-but your, if your here, then what have we been shooting at" K asked O and Danny

"I do not know, it looked just like him" replied O

wait, looked just like him... they couldn't mean, Danny using the distracted agents conversation charged at the two of the two of them startling both agents, danny phased his hand into the main body griped what ever he could find and pulled out a large glowing rod of sorts.

"i really hope that wasn't important" he looked both agents in the 'glasses?' and watched with a smirk as the two of them began to spin uncontrollably in the air, however this didn't stop them from firing a few more blast at danny before smashing into the ground. looking around reporters had started to gather as they usually did, deciding to ignore them Danny flew down into the hole the GIW had made in his school to investigate what they were shooting at, searching through the rubble he couldn't find anything...

he searched the main pile of rubble before looking underneath the surviving tables only to see nothing, until two bright white rings flashed a few feet away

Danny's eyes widened, fear coursing through him, worry and despair. he ran to the serving bar pushing and shoving the cement and bricks out of his way climbing over the counters, and then there she was, plan as day was the girl he'd been searching for,

his daughter

Danielle Fenton

Danny's heart tore in two looking at the state of which she was in,it was obvious she hadn't been eating well if her frail form had anything to say, her hair was disheveled, she was covered in sweat, she was breathing heavily and raggedly, her clothes tattered but still able to cover her appropriately, her right arm had a large burn mark along with the left side of her lower abdomen, she was missing a shoe and had a decent sized gash along her left leg.

Feeling her forehead she was definitely running a temperature, she must have come looking for him because she had never even been sick before, Danny scooped her into his arm's, her head drooped onto his chest just along his core and heart, both pulsating furiously

"Danielle, dani it'll be okay, dont worry alright?" she groaned in response

"D-daddy" she added weakly

Danny pulled her closer to him tear's threatening to fall from his acidic green eyes, "shh, daddy's here okay sweetie, daddy's here", Danny forcibly transfering some of his ecto-energy to her forcing Danielle to change into her Phantom persona so he could leave without worry and to also help slow the bleeding from her leg, ecto-plasm doesn't flow like blood making it ideal to be in ghost form while bleeding

Danny gently lifted of into the air, phasing through the wall only to be met by a large group of reporter's, whom at the sight of Danielle gasped, but was quickly recovering to bombard danny with questions about the little girl

"who is that girl?"

"Phantom any comment?"

"is that your sister?"

"why does she look just like you?"

Danny was getting furious, these guys needed to learn their place and soon to, opening his eyes to revile a terrifying green fire like glow emanating from them.

" **ENOUGH** " Danny's voice boomed through the sky echoing repeatedly as if using the ghostly wail, everyone stopped talking suddenly scared of the obviously pissed Phantom before them

" **WERE ARE THE FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO DID THIS TO HER**!" Danny's language drew more gasps from the crowd, Phantom never talked that way to the towns folk or even the reporters, who he'd always just avoid them or tell them to be careful never once has he ever insulted any one other than a ghost he'd been fighting

"OVER HERE phantom" Danny's head whipped around to were the voice came from, the crowd and reporters moving aside to revile the two GIW who danny had taken out of the sky earlier

"under article 9 section 52 i hereby label you a class A threat and hence forth shall proceed to Neutralize you" called agent O, K lowered his gun at Danny and Danielle

All he did was piss Danny of more, after everything he's sacrificed for the people and the pain he has endured so they wouldn't have to, he was still being hunted by the GIW who would only refer to the ghost as 'ecto-plasmic scum', they'd be dead if not for Danny and the ghost zone!

Letting out an almost uncharacteristic animalistic growl Danny proceeded to teleport in front of the agents, kicking O in the chest sending him back a few feet to land against a wall were he slumped over having been propmtly knocked out from the force, he then quickly turned to agent K who let off a blast that Danny canceled out with his eye ray's, he then appeared in front of K using one hand to clutch the agents head while the other held Danielle protectively, putting pressure on agent K's head the man in white quickly began to howl out in aganizing pain, Danny wouldn't kill them but he would definitly make them pay

" **DONT YOU EVER COME AFTER MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!** " the reporters and the crowd that had gathered gasped in surprise at the revelation that there 'teen' hero had a daughter

"o-okay, i-i promise i wont, youll never see me again, just please dont kill me" K was still in agony, Danny growled at him tossing him to the side for him to also slam up against the wall he then looked to the reporters

" **IF SHE IS EVER HURT BY YOU FOOLISH HUNTER'S AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER A TRULY AGANIZING EXPERIANCE** **"** Danny promptly bent down only to take of with enough force to rip the ground into the air beneath him leaving the crowd to ponder on what just happened, the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of a man asking a question to the others

"did you get that?" asked a camera man

* * *

Landing in his room danny changed back to his human form and gently laid Dani onto his bed, looking over her, the leg gash only half as bad thanks to her healing factor **(im calling it a healing factor, i like how it sounds)** the two burns were alot smaller now too, but would still need bandaging, her temperature was decreasing ever so slowly and would hopefully be gone by the morning

he went over to his desk, pulling out the second drawer down on the right side he popped out the false back revealing medical supplies Sam often used to patch him up whenever he was hurt and his house was closer. he grabbed some burn cream, gauze and wrapping which he then used to wrap her burns and leg in, he went downstairs to the vacant kitchen and living room, grabbing a peice of left over pizza and a cool cloth for her, his parents were probably at the school looking over the place for 'samples' they wouldn't find any, danny's and danielle's blood and ecto-plasm always dissipated after an twenty minutes which after telling those people off and getting home, its been since he found Danielle

he went back to his room setting the food beside her and putting the cloth on her head, he locked the door and sat next to her in his computer chair

the lack of sleep caught up with him and he fell into the darkness

* * *

 **YAY, CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE! (REWRITTEN GUYS!)**

 **R &R PLEASE I WOULD LOVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TO HELP  
IMPROVE MY WRITING**


	3. Nightmare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE,**

 **GUY'S THIS IS EPIC, AS OF THIS MOMENT THERE IS 470 VIEWS FOR THIS FICTION! THAT IS EPIC THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING I AM PAYING ATTENTION AND WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT TI HOPE TO CONTINUE THIS FOR A LONG TIME COMING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: YEP, STILL DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...**

* * *

Dani POV

 _The first thing that danielle realized was that this was most definitely not were she was supposed to be, that and the throbbing behind her skull. looking around the room she's in is all black except the glass dome of which she is contained within_

 _"Wha- were am i?" she called out to the nothingness_

 _a loud and rather ominous clacking sound, as if walking with really fancy dress shoes, approached danielle, who in response to the noise collected herself into her usual fighting stance_

 _"ahh, Dani my dear, your awake! good good, we wouldn't want you to miss the show now would we?" the figure began chuckling to itself before inevitably erupting into a maniacal laughter, this voice sounded so very familiar, the way it tried to sound so harmless and caring, how it attempts to lure you in with its honeyed words,_

 _yes this voice was very familiar_

 _this voice_

 _belonged to her creator_

 _it belonged to Vlad master's_

 _she couldn't contain it, the fear she had for him, the man had tried to kill her, to melt her down into a puddle of lifeless ecto-plasm so he could figure out why she had lasted a little while longer than his other few clones_

 _if it hadn't been for Danny, she would be dead... she missed Danny, he always made her feel so safe_

 _"v-Vlad what do you want? were am i-i" trying to keep the stutter out of her voice but failing miserably, Vlad only laughed_

 _the room was filled with a blinding light, her eyes adjusted slowly to the newly light room._ _surrounding her was three pods, each had his distinct favorite purple color on it, looking a little harder she peered through the tinted black glass of these pods only to have her heart skip a beat_

 _the one in front of her, was Danny, her Danny_

 _the one on her left, was Sam_

 _and the one on her right, was Tucker_

 _a groan came from the first pod, Danny stirred slowly opening his eyes to look at Danielle_

 _"D-Dani?" he spoke weakly with his broken voice_

 _she tried to move, but couldn't, she tried to speak, alas she could not_

 _"say Danielle my dearest, why dont we make some ecto-plasm hmm?" vlads voice was incredulous as he asked her the sarcastic question_

 _"N-NO leave Danny alone!", her voice wouldn't reach, white light filled the room again as Danny began to scream, flailing himself around in the pod as his face began to droop and his body seemed to shrink_

 _"DANNY! NO DANNY!" she as screaming as tears filled her eyes as the only man she ever thought of as family turned to the acidic green slim that was ecto-plasm, Danny being half human added red specks of his human blood giving the ecto-plasm a green red hue_

 _the other pods began to glow as she saw same and tucker flicker into ghost forms of themselves (A/N **SIGNALING THEY JUST DIED BUT THE CONTAINERS THEY ARE IN PREVENTED THEM FROM BEING SENT TO THE GHOST ZONE)**_ _and slowly followed the same fate as Danny had_

 _they were all dead_

 _she had no one left at all_

 _and now it seemed like it was her turn_

 _her glass dome seemed to squeeze and bend until finally reviling her own purple pod. a painful electrical current shot through her body instantly searing her from the inside out, that feeling she remembered so well, the one were you can feel yourself being torn apart molocule by molocule radiated through her as she screamed in pain and she shrunk lower and lower, she remembered this to, the feeling of nothingness and the feeling of losing yourself... and this time_

 _there was no Danny_

 _her head dropped past the view point of the glass, she couldn't talk, the couldn't breath it hit her eyes, all went dark as she tried screaming, it didn't work._

* * *

Danny POV

Danny woke up to the sound of a little girl screaming, he instantly shot up from the chair he'd fallen asleep in and whipped around to look at Danielle, she was thrashing about screaming for him,

and it felt as if his heart was being torn in two

he ran over to her, sitting down with his head to the wall as he lifted her tense and spasming body up onto his lap resting her head eyes first onto the area just above were his heart beat and his core pulsed as he cradled the rest of her shaking form to his chest and stomach,

"Danielle, he it okay wake up!, danielle" he shook her gently a few times

with a speed he'd not even known a little girl such as herself could possess (no pun intended) Danielle launched herself of his chest phasing through the arms that had been holding her and crammed herself into the corner directly across from him, the fear evident in her eyes

realizing who she'd just jumped from danny watched as Danielle's eyes widen and she bolts straight to his chest were she was held once again

"Danny, your okay!" she exclaimed with her hoarse -from screaming n crying- voice

he hugged her tighter to, "yeah, im okay and so are you, okay? everything is fine"

danielle tightened the already death grip she had around his waist as he subconsciously rubbed her back and played with her hair, danielle had almost fallen back to sleep when a rather loud grumble emanating from her stomach caused her to look into his eyes with a smile and embarrassed smile

frowning danny decided to ask her "Dani... when was the last time you ate?"

"I- maybe three or four days ago" her head turned away probably worried he'll yell at her for it, but all Danny did was breath sigh before placing a hand down onto Dani's shoulder spinning her around

"i figured you hadn't ate, here take this" he reached over picking up the wrapped up pizza he'd gotten from downstairs and handed it to dani, who had seemed to perk up at the sight of a decent tasting meal, he gave it to her with a smile while watching as danielle devoured the small amount of food, he was so going to stuff her tomorrow there was no way she should look this thin

"better?'

"better" damn, that reply was so Dani wasn't it...

he looked at her for a moment, she was still ever so slightly trembling from whatever she had dreamed. Danny pulled her back into his embrace and felt her head which thankfully felt as though the fever she had when he found her had broken

"do you want to talk about it?" he decided being vague was the best way not to stir her shaken mind any worse than it was

"not now, maybe later" Dani yawned "tired still?," he asked

"yes, how did i get here?"

"you were being chased by the guys in white and crashed into my school"

"oh... im sorry" her gaze met the floor

"it's fine dani, not a big deal at all, i scared the pants of them when i found you though" he laughed gently

"so... what now?" Dani asked, the fear in her eyes tore at Danny's heart filling him with pure anger, but Vlad's punishment can wait

"now im going to lye her with you in hopes you sleep peacefully for the rest of the night... dont worry okay, we'll talk more in the morning" danny tried his best to give her a sweet smile telling her it was going to be alright

they lied down Dani still clinging to Danny "you dont have to do this you know..."

her words brought danny out of his dream state "Dani, you have no idea how much i do have to help you... just close your eyes okay?"

she seemed to analyze him before giving in "okay"

they both closed their eyes and fell asleep

* * *

Danny slowly woke up to the bright yellow light filtering in from his room window, his gaze was met with the jet black hair of his daughter danielle, who was still sleeping peacefully having not suffered from anymore nightmares, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had her dream been about to shake her that badly? his thought were interrupted by the sounds of feet scuffling up the stairs towards his door

' _oh shi-'_

he quickly but gently in hopes of not disturbing her peaceful slumber phased out of bed, ran over and caught the door handle as it was opening, breathing a sigh of relief he maneuvered himself between his door and danielle gently opening it to see a currently curious and slightly angry Maddie Fenton

his mother

"H-hey mom..." trying to look innocent he gave her a smile

"danny what was that, why on earth did you nearly slam your door in my face? are you hiding something?" she was giving him THAT glare

' _yep just my year old daughter your psycho collage buddy created, no big deal'_

"nope just well, i wasn't wearing my pants" she so did not believe him

"oh, alright then honey, get around be at school on time for once, PLEASE, your father and i have are monthly ghost convention so we wont be home till late"

"oh, is that today?" he said trying to act as if he didn't know that it was today, because why would a ghost know about a ghost hunter convention, am i right?

"yes it was scheduled for 8 am till 10 pm so dont wait up alright sweety, and make sure you get dinner" she pulled his door shut, danny rested his ear on the door and utilizing his super hearing listened until his parents were both out the door

speaking of ghost danny just now realized that there was not even one ghost attack last night, that was troublesome either that or danny was being paranoid.

shrugging it off danny called sam "Danny?"

"hey sam, i was wondering if you could come over here to help me with Danielle today... i need to explain some stuff to her and i'd like you to be there, it's totally fine if you think school is more important, its not like i have to have you here"

"uhh, sure i dont see why not, is tuck coming?" oh tuck, i actually forgot about him

"no, he doesn't even know ive decided on her being this yet does he?" just realized this

"nope" wow sam, such a useful answer

"ill give him a call about it after school"

"bye, see you in a few?"

"yep, ill be right there see you then" she hung up her phone, i clapped mine shut (A/N HAHA HE HAS A FLIP PHONE!), which may have been stupid of me because there was a rustling over at my bed

"danny?" looking over it seemed danielle was awake

"hey sport, felling okay?" she gave him a what-the-hell-did-you-call-me-look that he ignored

"sure, im hungry though" he smiled at her "come on lets get breakfast" she smiled at him and jumped out of his bed, good it looked like she had healed completely over night, thank god for a halfa's healing factor , hopefully things go good today

* * *

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE**

R&R CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
